


365 on Leap Years (Leapt Three Years Forward Remix)

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Charles You Lech, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Female Erik, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfuck, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, Mildly Possessive Behaviour, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pillow Talk, Porn Happened, Porn with Feelings, Skirts, Vaginal Sex, protective Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: Every person on this planet changes their sex for one day a year. This year Charles makes an interesting observation about Erik.





	365 on Leap Years (Leapt Three Years Forward Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [365 on Leap Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507594) by [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu). 



> Dear bocje_ce_ustu, I loved reading your works and it was hard to pick one to remix because they all are very inspiring! I initially wanted to write a direct continuation of your fic, but your sleek and sexy tone changed so much into my crack-y shenanigans, that it now is an AU of your AU. In short: I had too much fun writing Charles as a horny lech.

If liking summer dresses a little bit too much made you a bad man, then Charles Xavier definitely was a bad man. But who could resist short, flowy skirts playing around naked legs? All the playful necklines and soft material peak-a-booing the curves hidden underneath, all the games they played with his imagination? Women wearing them automatically were gorgeous, full stop; a gift to humankind that presented itself to the world every late spring. He certainly appreciated the job they did, and never more than the ones worn by Erik. And yes, he had put them on looking the way he always did, often on laundry day and once on Halloween, but Charles liked them even more when Erik wore them as a woman. 

Erik did so too. 

Charles’ boyfriend celebrated that one day of change unlike anyone else Charles knew. Hell, until he had met Erik it had meant hardly anything to himself. It was a bit of an inconvenience during his time at an all-boys school where there had been a lot of curiosity, awkwardness and learning involved, but every person on this planet had gone through it in the past two centuries, so when it came to dressing his different body, he had always resorted to wearing the same shorts and shirt. Now he owned exactly one pantsuit, since his wider hips wouldn’t fit into his bespoke suits; plus one bra to keep his rather magnificent tits from chafing against the blouse. The change was something that came and went. He enjoyed it, but not excessively so (aside from touching himself constantly during those 24 hours, maybe).

Erik, however, he embraced it; the whole circus around what society considered an appropriate feminine appearance. He owned several dresses, skirts and shorts, he always combed his hair differently, became inventive with it and relished the make-up. According to him, make-up and clothing for men were boring and the selection much better and more exciting for women. Raven had some choice opinions on that, and Charles agreed that the difference was ridiculous, but even the slightest mention of hypocrisy towards Erik’s readiness to forget his feminist values in favour of a day of dress-up, was quickly dismissed by a sharp and angry rant on how it wasn’t his fault, but society’s that these traditional markers of femininity were seen as something inferior. 

“I’m not supporting these ideas, I’m reclaiming them.”

Raven had thrown her hands up at that and left the room raging, but Charles found Erik’s curious vanity and situational activism-blindness adorable.

And yes - this was very selfish - but he loved the result. Who could blame him, this after all was how Erik had finally dared to approach him. It was very romantic of him to be attracted to Erik’s female self, not creepy. He kept telling himself that. 

Today Erik had left the house in a flurry of rose and white, his long, tanned legs in white sneakers and his small and firm breasts hugged by the tight material. Each and every fantasy Charles had ever had about his tennis teacher had come back full force and he had to restrain himself with all his might not to run after him and pull him back into another kiss - just one, and another one to say goodbye. Erik was still a bit taller than him, probably stronger too (that was hard to tell with his lean whippet frame), so kissing him wasn’t too different. 

And yet it was. Instead of Erik’s strong jawline he cradled a still sharp but less angular chin and higher cheekbones in his hands, soft and silky under his touch. Charles quite enjoyed the pleasant roughness of Erik’s instant stubble, but this was very nice too. Erik’s lips weren’t much fuller as a woman but there was a little more plumpness to them that paired with Erik’s straight-forward, demanding way of kissing was entirely new and erotic to Charles. He had explored it thoroughly at breakfast, finding excuses to kiss away syrup on every other bite, until a grinning Erik had just turned his head away since he wouldn’t make it to work on time if they continued like this. 

Work. 

It wasn’t fair that a bunch of Immigrant Outreach co-workers got to see Erik the next few hours and Charles didn’t. Not fair at all.  
He did leave his own office half an hour early though to pick up Erik. There he was, a little tired and his hair in a short tail, but the skirt swung around his small, rounder hips with each of his steps, transfixing Charles as he walked towards him. 

“See something you like?”

“Yes… very much!”

Erik smirked. 

“You’re a ridiculous man!”

Instead of Erik preparing dinner like usual, or just ordering take outs, they went out for dinner at the Vietnamese place around the corner. They were going to meet up again with some of Erik’s colleagues and friends later on for drinks, but Erik had insisted on a chance to freshen up and enjoy his meal without shop talk. Charles couldn’t stop playing with Erik’s feet under the table and most certainly tried to talk Erik into a quickie while they changed. For some inexplicable reason Erik could resist his super subtle advances and they headed to a bar/small club 55 minutes later. 

Erik danced differently in a woman’s body too. Normally Erik was a little awkward in his movements, if nothing but enthusiastic. Female Erik moved more gracefully, swaying with the music and shaking that pert little ass whenever the beat took up speed. Charles watched with a smile on his face from the bar where he shared a scotch with one of the other Immigrant Outreach’s lawyers. 

Emma was one of the first people from Erik’s circle Charles had met and they had immediately gotten along. Erik called it “rich-kid bonding” a tad more harshly than Charles had liked, but he wasn’t wrong. They had a lot in common, the upbringing but also a tendency to nudge people into the direction they wanted them to go, instead of outright ordering them.  
They certainly didn’t share their approach to the change though. Emma had swapped her usual Ice Queen body for a tall and hunky Norse sex god with shoulders twice as wide as Charles’ and was making use of the heightened tolerance to alcohol. 

“Here I am, so happy in my usual body, convinced I’m a very hot woman, and then once a year this guy,” she gestured vaguely into Erik’s direction, “reminds me that I have absolutely no idea.” 

“Come on, Emma, that’s fishing for compliments, you really don’t need to do that. And you don’t need to compare yourself to him, especially since you change into _this_.”

The fake pout looked hilarious on the chiselled face. 

“But of course you’re a stunner in every body, the belle of the ball; women and men alike should worship you each and every waking hour of each and every day.” 

She grinned fiercely.

“That’s right, sugar. I know that of course, but you say it so nicely, I could listen to it all day.”  
She flexed her impressive biceps, “seriously you’re such a charmer. If our good little Jewish boy hadn’t snatched you up, I would’ve. Although, look at him now, give him some nice legs and ankles, and he’s not so _good_ anymore.” She nodded in the direction of the dance floor.

Erik watched them and grinned over, right before Angel pulled him in a slow and sexy dance. The way their hips moved together, leather on velvet, soft skin and strong, exposed flesh, fire to steely control that was slowly bending and melting underneath…  
It was quite possible that Charles drooled into his whiskey at the display. He had to get there right now, this instant. Emma cackled at his rushed excuse and secured her way into a beautiful brunette’s pants with one damn little smile. 

Charles wasn’t much of a dancer but he could shake it if he had to; and while he absolutely hated it when guys tried to grind him on the dance floor, he was doing exactly that to Erik five minutes later. Partially because that was what Angel had pulled him into, (“take the lead professor”) and Erik had pushed back invitingly; partially because he had noticed an older guy in the corner leering at Erik and Angel. Mostly Erik though. 

The guy looked like a lounge lizard from a bad eighties movie, not just in Charles’s head, he was sure of it. Charles glared at him as he held Erik’s hip tight with one hand, his other one spread only inches over his sparkly crotch. Only then the guy noticed him. Charles seemed nothing but a mild irritation to him, a fly easily swatted away, judging by the way he smirked and continued to ogle Erik as if he was a piece of meat on Easter Sunday. Something dark and ugly reared its head inside Charles. Erik wasn’t to be ogled, not ever, in neither version of his body. He was meant to be respected and worshipped, the latter mainly by Charles. 

Not breaking eye contact with the guy watching them, he lowered his hand even further and pressed his nose into the damp hair coiling in Erik’s neck. The fresh sweat and faint smell of a simple body cream was unmistakingly the man he loved. Charles sighed, nearly losing himself in it. He nipped at the bared throat, then he licked it, the clean skin so good under his tongue and then watched as the jerk’s face fell. Charles’ mouth curled and he raked his teeth along Erik’s wonderful, long, smooth neck. Erik groaned and stretched back into a deep kiss, opening up to Charles with such longing. Charles pushed in with little finesse, yet giving him exactly what he was looking for. 

The music got faster and when Charles’ hips couldn’t keep up to it any longer, he fucked Erik’s mouth with his tongue to the rhythm instead. Erik wavered, not dancing anymore either, but turning and holding tightly on to Charles. He pressed close, the slim curves poured into Charles’ hands hot and loose from the dance, without care who might see. Charles seized what was offered to him and poured his whole soul and being into the kiss. Erik melted and stifled noises escaped his mouth, before he carefully and reluctantly broke them up and looked down at Charles - eyes wide and shining in the dark of the club. He said:

“We should leave.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t you want to leave? Do you want to go back to Emma?”

“What? No, no no, oh please, Oh God, let’s leave! Now! If we don’t leave this instant I’ll burst, I swear!” 

Erik bit his lips before he broke into his usual shark 

“Such a romantic gentleman you are. I feel the same though,” he closed his eyes as if to steady himself, “I am so wet, I’m soaking through this dress and if you don’t get those panties off soon, I think I might dissolve them.” 

Charles made a broken sound that was somewhere between a whimper and something a lot more pornographic while he let Erik drag him out of the club and into a cab. He stupidly waved to Emma, who smirked and sunk her face into the neck of a beautiful girl in her arms. 

The cab ride was fast, and as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, he shoved Erik against the wall. He’d been half-hard pretty much the whole night and he was sure he sounded like a cat in heat when he pressed up against Erik, all but humping him on the ride up. They barely made it to the sofa; Erik was indeed drenching wet, and it took Charles exactly as long as it takes to rip a pair of panties off before he had his face and tongue buried in him. 

This was it. Charles loved giving head. Receiving too, but giving just a tad more. Cocksucking was great, especially sucking Erik’s long, sweet cock, but there was something about eating out Erik that aroused him to his bones. It was primal and romantic at the same time; the heady taste and the rawness of it paired with Erik being so open for him. Vulnerable yet powerful. Charles _needed_ it. He flicked his tongue and pushed his fingers up. Erik had come once already, cursing and moaning, yet it was not enough, he wanted to feel those smooth thighs tremble and shake around him again; wanted to feel that body shiver around his tongue and hear Erik yield to his lust. Most of all he wanted to taste that hot, sweet-salty cunt until the day he died. He groaned and told Erik:

“I could do this all night. I want to do this all night. I want to eat your pussy out, then fuck you” he twisted his fingers, “and hear you come until it’s the only sound I can remember.”

Erik whined - eyes desperate - and arched his back in response, hand suddenly very tight in Charles’ hair as he pressed down on his eager face and rode the wicked tongue into a loud, almost angry orgasm. 

“Ahhh, Charles, Charles stop for a second!”

“Is something wrong?” He couldn’t stop rubbing the flushed, engorged flesh as it parted around his fingers.

“No, but my clit might fall off if you continue right now… Fuck, you’re still dressed.” 

Erik was red-faced and stared at Charles a little lost but also deeply infatuated.

“You probably could do this all night, but I might not survive it. Just…give me a second to breathe. Get out of those clothes and let’s go to the bedroom. Then you can ravish me all night. G-d I want you so much…”

Erik kissed his sticky lips, squeezed him through his trousers and Charles snapped. He shed his clothing at lightning speed and easily picked Erik up in a positively caveman-like hold. 

“Ahahaha, G-d Charles! I can walk on my own!”

“Know that. You don’t have to. This is faster.”

He pretty much threw a still laughing Erik on their bed and climbed between his legs. Erik leaned into the pillows before he kissed himself off Charles’ lips and they slowed down for a little bit. Erik recovered and Charles fought to get the condom on before he turned Erik around and fucked him ass up and face down. 

The position was very familiar, the noises not. Nothing of the usual repressed grunts of pleasure but encouragement that the neighbours would remember the next day. Erik bent back into him, all flexible muscle while he pushed back from the headboard and shouted for Charles to fuck him harder. Charles doubled his efforts, clung to Erik, determined to make him come once more. Usually he would reach around and pull it out of Erik, this time a hand pressed back to Erik’s pelvis and low in the damp curly hair was enough. Erik called out his name with a curse, whined and shook into his orgasm, rippling around Charles. From there on it turned into an uncontrolled, frenzied mess. Erik’s legs somehow thrown over his shoulders, the man bent in half, actual honest to God nails scratching his back as he pounded down into him. His thighs and backside cramped and hurt but only two more thrusts and he came with the most guttural moan of relief. It went on for a long time. Eyes closed, he pushed back and forth and let Erik’s beautiful, changed body wring the last bit out of him. 

When he slowly came down he tried to kiss Erik but missed his mouth, awkwardly licking at his chin. Erik laughed underneath him, the movement making Charles shiver once again, before he took Charles’ head into his hands and kissed him long and sloppily. Charles whined into it, and disentangled their limbs only very unwillingly. 

“That sounded really good.” 

“Mhhhhhmmmhhh.”

Charles had just blown out all his braincells. His head was a dark echoing void, speech not an option. He managed to roll off Erik and to pat him a little as he pulled off the condom for him, but by the time Erik came out of the shower he realised that he must have had dozed off for a while. He smiled at him in his large bathrobe, with his wet hair all askew. 

“You look cute.”

“Thank you. You look very well fucked.”

Charles laughed. 

“I am. This was great. We should do this again.”

Erik’s soft expression darkened all of a sudden and he sat down on the edge of their bed.

“Next year, when you change again, or before, with your sweet little ass instead…”

“About that…,” Erik opened his robe and the small curves enticed Charles once again. 

“You like this a lot, don’t you?” 

Charles tore his eyes away from the rosebud nipples.

“Your breasts? Yes, I love them in fact.”

“No, I mean when I change. You’re very enthusiastic whenever it happens.”

“And I’m not when you’re in your normal body? Do I have to rethink my technique?” Charles grinned and propped his elbow up.

“It’s not your technique. You know you get me off just as much when I’m my male version, you smug bastard. It’s just that you really seem to be into the whole female anatomy. You eat cunt like you’re starving for it, no complaints, it’s just,” of all the moments this night (and in this sentence), Erik blushed here, “it’s very intense and I don’t think I’ve ever gotten anything like this before.”

“Well, you’re welcome! This is what I was aiming for. I think they would force me to return my official pansexual membership card if I didn’t eat out my boyfriend like a pro whenever he grows a vagina.” 

He stroked Erik’s arm.

“Is this going where I think it is, Erik?”

Erik looked down shortly before he focused those wolf eyes on Charles.

“Do you wish I was a woman?”

“Oh Jesus… Erik, no. I do not wish you were a woman. I love you. Stubborn, angry, block-headed you. And for the record: It doesn’t matter to me what’s between your legs. Because that’s really all it is anyway, you’re a guy who just happens to have a vagina for _one_ day. It’s a novelty that I enjoy, yes, I like eating cunt, but I like it so much and I’m so enthusiastic about it because it’s your cunt. I like eating this rare pussy so much.” He pointed his finger at it. 

Erik covered himself again and didn’t necessarily look appeased but he sat up further on the bed. 

“Although, just because you broached the subject, please Erik, don’t take this the wrong way, sometimes it appears to me as if you want to stay in this body?”

“How do you mean that?”

Erik’s voice wasn’t argumentative, but soft and small, well, his version of it, so Charles continued:

“I sometimes get the impression that you’re happier like this. Take this evening for example: I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance like this before. Or engage with your co-workers so much. Emma said she had never seen you so loose and she appreciated it.”

“Oh G-d, I can imagine how she appreciated it!” Erik laid back on the bed. “Guess I saved the watercooler tank talks for the next few months.”

“No, she didn’t mean it like that!” (Well…) “She said that she had never seen you this happy! I have, but it’s true, you seem very content like this. It’s a good thing, but one starts to wonder.” 

Charles stroked Erik’s forehead.

“It’s not true. I’m not happier in this body. I like my usual one very much. But I wish I had more days like this sometimes. To experience it a little more and I wish I had more time to learn.”

“Learn more? About women and what they go through?”

“Yes and no. This too of course, G-d you won’t believe that immigration officer I had to deal with today, I did put the fear of G-d in him, but I will go back there first thing Monday morning just for good measure... So yeah, it’s about this but it’s not all.”

Erik sighed. 

“I don’t know how to explain it, but I always feel like I understand myself better like this. What drives me. Why I’m doing certain things the way I do them. I even understand my anger better,” Erik huffed, “I know it’s silly. As you said, I’m not changing as a person, there are just a few changes to my anatomy, but it still feels that way. Like I have more time to think. And all these realisations, they probably come off as a sense of euphoria.”

“No, this isn’t silly, it’s wonderful, actually. Who are we to decide how people are supposed to experience themselves? If the change helps you understand your anger and yourself better, it is amazing! I wonder if there’s any way to replicate these feelings without the physical changes? Have you ever kept notes on how it affects you? Are there some regularities?”

“Charles, I’m not one of your subjects!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Just… do you think it is linked to the female body and the effort you put into it, or to the fact that there is a moment of change, something where things aren’t as they usually are?”

Erik took a deep breath and rolled next to Charles.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I will ever know. It’s just there. And I like it, I really do. I like my cock a whole lot as well, but it’s a rush that I unreservedly enjoy.”

“We could try it out. You could try the dresses on more on usual days…”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, of course,” Charles grinned, “but we could also try other things. Take the trip to New Zealand we’re always planning. Give ourselves different names and live life as different people there. I could be Merlin McBaggins and you Heinz Oberhammerhauser. See if he knows himself better too.”

Erik chuckled.

“Did you just compare the change to calling yourself a different name, Charles? You of all people? Also I will not travel the last untouched quarters of this planet with someone called Merlin McBaggins.” 

He grinned and looked up to Charles who shrugged apologetically.

“Well not exactly. But tiny little baby steps to see if it maybe has some effect. And we wouldn’t have to travel that far. Maybe just a short trip to Vermont, or a day at a spa. Forget all your troubles and see how it feels. And then we can work from there.”

“We’ll see. If nothing else, I will get a spa day out of it and you a day of trying to analyse me.” 

Erik cuddled close to him. He was all clean and Charles still very much a smelly, post-coital mess. 

“Just so we’re clear though, another part why I enjoy this so much is what we just did. I love it. I don’t care if peeing will hurt tomorrow, having sex as a woman is magnificent. Having sex with you as a woman is even better.”

He grinned at Charles’ very proud face.

“I just can’t stand the thought that you would prefer me like this.”

“I don’t Erik, I really don’t. Let me show you just how much I love you with a dick tomorrow, ok?”

Erik kissed Charles’ cheek. 

“Would you prefer me to be a little less tense though? A little more joyful in everyday life?”

“Well…”, Charles shrugged, “it wouldn’t hurt… Ow!”

Erik had boxed his side, ready for a little wrestle, but Charles just pulled him in and kissed him soundly. 

“I love you, you fool, this body, your normal body, any body.”

“Old grey and wrinkled body?”

“Even if you go bald!”

Erik snorted something that sounded a lot like “as if” but he wriggled closer and kissed him again, stubble scratching Charles’ skin all of a sudden and with a voice much deeper Erik said:

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
